


Tame Us ((Nagito X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: "D-Dont listen to him. I still have h-hope for you both." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I see how you look at him." She giggled softly. "Love is a beautiful thing."♚[© 2017 | Emily Jones]♛





	

"Welcome to Jabberwock island, students!"

The cutesy voice of a girl giggled before the speaker jumped into view. Where she came from? I'm not sure anyone saw. It was like she jumped out of the beach sand. Where... Are we again?

I looked around to my other classmates. I assumed this would be a normal school but the moment I entered the classroom, I found myself on this strange beach. The speaker looked around, or was it looking at all? It wasn't even human! She was a strange pink bunny with toy-looking features. Was this a robot? Or a prank? This couldn't possibly be our teacher, right? The bunny waved around a large decorated stick, pointing to each student. "I am Usami. Your cuteeee teacher!" She cooed happily. "And, hello to you (y/n)." She turned to look right at me, causing all the other students to stare me down too. All these looks made me uncomfortable. "This introduction was for you, since you missed our meet and greet this morning. You barely made it! A second later to your first day of class and you would have been left behind!" There was actually a facial expression on Usami's face and it was filled with worry. "We're glad to have you join us." The rabbit cleared her throat before returning her attention to the whole class. "This school trip will be all about living with eachother and bonding! So violence is a big no-no. Your student handbooks have rules on them so make sure to look at those when you're able too!"

A boy with short hair chirped up, sounding angry. "What student handbooks? What the hell are you going on about you stuffed pillow!? This school trip is ridiculous already!" He spat. The other students all looked around but nobody spoke. Usami held her hands to her chest in defense, her eyes narrowed. "That's so mean!" She cried out with distraught. What exactly is happening? Why go on a school trip? What happened to actually going to school?  
"Fuyuhiko control your tempter." The teacher warned then sighed. "Oh well. Anyway, feel free to explore as you please. I wouldn't travel alone for your first time though!" She gave her final words, telling us all to look around then turned her back. "I hope you all have a magical trip!" And with that, she vanished as quick as she appeared. This was all going so quickly. I enrolled for a special school called Hope's Peek Academy and expected to learn with the Ultimate students. But the moment I walked into the class, everything flashed and I found myself on this island with a bunny for a teacher and there doesn't seem to be any way to escape. Man... I'd like a nap right about now. "She's not serious, right?" A girl looked around. Her hair was long and black, tumbling down her back. Some part were a vibrant purple. She seemed pretty outgoing.   
"Let's just go along with it. The faster we just get along, the quicker we'll get back to school." Another boy, rather overweight crossed his arms.

What was I supposed to say in this situation? I waited for everyone to decide on what to do. They seemed to know what they were doing.   
"Fuyuhiko, should we look around for an escape?" A girl muttered in a soothing voice. Looking over, it came from a girl with short silver hair, with two braids over her shoulders. She was eyeing a boy with short blonde hair and a fancy suit. He looked away, appearing annoyed before nodding and following her away without a word. "I suppose that's the first team." A boy with brown hair sighed. "Alright we should all find what to do now."

"I'm going to look around alone!" The youngest of the group spat. Her long hair was bound in two wild looking pony tails. "Let's not." The overweight boy huffed in reply. "Nobody will be going alone. Mahiru, team up with Hiyoko please."  
With an annoyed look, the two girls stepped beside each other. "Why do we have to team up anyway?" Hiyoko grumbled. Mahiru didn't look so bad though. She had short red hair and a friendly smile. "(Y/n)." The boy suddenly called me out. My heart skipped a beat at the sudden sound of my name. I almost thought they had forgotten I was here. "Y-Yes?" I tried not to stutter and failed miserably. Who was I going to be paired up with? I hope they're nice. The brown haired boy was giving out assignments while the other one was teaming everyone up. I still didn't know their names. I wish I wasn't so late to orientation. I don't know anyone! Well, actually, someone did look familiar but I didn't know them well. His name was Kazuichi, with pink hair and sharp eyes. He usually wore a beanie and a yellow suit. I only met him a few times. Back at home, he was on call for car breakdowns and with the terrible car I had, I definitely recognized his face. I hoped that I could be paired up with him, since I actually knew him. But my heart sank when he called out an unfamiliar name. "You'll be teamed up with Nagito."

At his name, 'Nagito' grinned. "Great! I hope we work well (y/n)." The boy gave a warm smile. I wanted to laugh a little actually. Seeing him smile reminded me of a puppy. I hoped we work well too.   
He had wild cream colored hair and bright blue eyes. His clothes seemed to match his looks too. A loose green jacket and a white t-shirt. A strange red marking was on it.

"You guys can check the left side of the island." We were instructed. "Yes, Hajime sir!" Nagito saluted jokingly before looking back to where I stood. "Come on (y/n)." He beckoned, leading me away from the group. I could hear another team being paired up from the distance but I didn't pay much attention. I wonder what he was like. Not just Nagito though, the whole class. The ultimates. Was was his talent? I'm sure it was way more interesting than mine. I hurriedly caught up with the boy and crossed my arms over my chest. "So what are we supposed to be looking for?" I asked, glancing around the island. Nothing but beach sand and tall palm trees right now. "Something that'll be useful I'm sure." He tapped his chin. "A boat maybe."

I nodded in understanding, and it fell into an awkward silence. Since it didn't seem he was going to speak, I guess I should break the ice. "So Nagito-" I turned my head to observe him. He still had a smile on his face. How could he be so happy? "What's your talent anyway?"

He looked up at my question almost like he was thinking. Did he not like his talent? After a few seconds, he shrugged. "I'm the ultimate lucky student." His voice was quieter when he spoke. "Lucky? That pretty cool." I gave a smile but Nagito seemed a little upset. He looked away for a moment then smiled again. "Anyway, what about you? To be an ultimate, you must have an amazing talent. I'm interested." The boy raised an eyebrow and waited. I opened my mouth to reply when something came into view. I turned quickly to spot a cluster of odd looking cabins. Was there people here? Maybe they could help us get home! "Hey, look!" I reached to tug his sleeve and ran to the cabins quickly.

To my dismay, they seemed uninhabited. Upon knocking on a few doors and even looking through the windows, they were empty. I felt a wave of sadness wash over my body and let out a heavy sigh when Nagito set a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry (y/n). We just have to have hope. There's got to be a way out of here."  
The determined look on his face made me feel a little better and I nodded quickly. "Right! We'll find a way out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days seemed to go by quickly but nothing was ever found to get us out of the island. It didn't take long to adjust but it was still hard knowing that we were trapped. The day was rather nice, just like every other day, when I made my way to the island restaurant. That was our meetup each morning. Everyone seemed to already be here when I arrived. I was late again? It seemed to be a habit. After all our time here, we learned a few things. The cabins were supposed to be ours. There was a resort too, that's where the restaurant was at along with a game room. Not far off was a store too. You could find anything there. It was stacked with enough food to feed all of us for years. Not that we'd want to be here for years though. "(Y/n)!" Nagito was the first one to welcome me with a wave. I returned a smile and hurried over to sit beside him. "Great." The boy I learned to be named Byakua spoke. "Now that we're all here, let's discuss something."

"I agree." Another boy named Teruteru grinned. "Something very important."

Akane, a darker skinned girl with untamed hair rolled her eyes. "Oh great."

"You'd be right to say that." Hiyoko narrowed her eyes. "Whatever he says is always pervy."

"Me? Aw my feelings." Teruteru sounded hurt then continued. "I'm talking about uniforms."

Hajime tilt his head, confused. "Uniforms?" He interjected. Teruteru chuckled. "Of course. From this point on, all girls must wear short skirts and tang tops. And only bikinis when you're swimming." He crossed his arms. "Unless you're skinny dipping."

"No way!" Ibuki, the girl with long black hair jumped up. "No no that's weird! That's super duper weird and creepy! You can't make me give up my clothes this is mine and all mine!"

"Silence!" Byakua finally stepped in. "What I mean is a party."

A party? That sounded interesting. "What's the party for?" I finally spoke up.

"Great question. But I assume you already know the answer."

"So we can all bond?" Nagito concluded. Byakua gave a nod of approval. "Indeed. Everyone is required to come. It will be tonight."

"Where will we hold it?" Hajime stood up, moving to grab some food off the table along the side of the room, filled with all kinds of foods. Or, it would be if Akane wasn't inhaling it all at that moment.

Nagito smiled lightly "There's an empty building on the island." He offered.

"Isn't that off limits because of renovations?" Kazuichi grumbled, resting his cheek in his hand.

"If it's for bonding, I'm sure Usami will let us." A small girl named Chiaki took a bite of peach from her plate. She had dark silver colored hair only reaching to her shoulders and an oversized cat hoodie. I'm quite sure she had a thing for Hajime but that wasn't my business. Since the day Nagito and I teamed up, we seemed to be growing closer. I enjoyed his company and he was really kind. Did I maybe... Like him? No, that wasn't possible. We haven't known eachother that long. But when I was near, I felt my heart skip a beat. Perhaps I did like him but it was hard to tell right now.

Just then, Usami jumped out of nowhere. Her stick was gone but she still seemed to teleport. Where did she even come from? The first day we came here, everyone was going swimming when the sky went dark and there was a take over. Usami was no longer called that, but instead Monomi, called that by the new stuffed animal in charge. A black and white bear named Monokuma. And our bonding trip became a killing trip. Despite that though, she was still trying hard to make sure everyone got along well. "I have decided." Monomi waved. "I'll open the building in the name of friendship!"

"Awesome!" Kazuichi jumped out of his chair. Wow, he seemed pretty excited about this party.

"Then it's decided." Byakua nodded a confirmation. "But who shall clean it?"

Nagito pulled himself up and stood before the tables. "Here. I expected something like this would happen and I prepared sticks." The boy pulled a handful of Popsicle sticks from his pocket. "Whoever gets the one with the red mark gets cleaning duty."

Everyone looked around then one by one, approached Nagito and pulled a stick. When it was my turn, I swallowed and reached out. Our hands brushed as I grabbed one but he didn't seem to notice. The same smile was in his face. He always seemed to smile. I looked down at my stick, plain of any mark. "Guess that leaves me." He held up the last stick.

"You have the red stick?" Hajime gasped. "For the ultimate lucky student, guess you aren't very lucky now." He joked. Nagito chuckled and shrugged. "Oh well. I don't mind though. I actually like cleaning."

"Awee really?" Akane snickered. "You'd be the perfect stay-at-home dad."

He looked down at her comment, crossing his arms. "Really? I'm not so sure. Thank for the compliment though." The boy lowered his voice to a whisper. Was he being shy?  
Now that everything was settled, the meeting split up and everyone went off on their own. I had offered Nagito help but he turned it down, saying he wanted to do it alone. So I returned to my room for a nap.

What did we do so wrong? How could such... Despair be in a heart?  
The black feeling dripping through out veins, infesting our bodies and then, our mind. The party went so wrong. And now two of our friends were dead. The party was to bond and love each other but it was all thanks to... Him. He was the reason it failed. But I couldn't help myself. Even now, I wanted to stay by him, and be his friend. God... What was wrong with me? I remember so clearly, almost as if it had just happened. Nagito had set up an attempted murder but... It didn't quite go as planned when he wasn't the one to make the kill. Now those two students are dead and he was insane. Sitting in the restaurant the next day didn't feel quite right. Where was Byakua's leadership? Teruteru's perverted remarks and great cooking? And... Where was Nagito to occupy my company? I arrived at the restaurant a little early, since I couldn't sleep the night before. Days had passed since the trial already but even now, all I could think about was Nagito. The door opened and more people began to enter and take their seats. Kazuichi was among them. I observed him turn towards me, and we locked gazes for a moment before he made a sharp turn and sat across from me. "Soooo how are you doing?" He gave a smile. How was I doing? Was there even a proper way to answer that? I could only look down, having him sigh in response. "Yea you and Nagito were pretty close. Must be hard to find out he's a psychopath." The boy crossed his arms, pretending to sound smart. "But hey, better to find out now than later."

I felt his words stab into my heart. You're wrong...

"You're making (y/n) feel worse." Akane suddenly spat quietly, pushing Kazuichi's shoulder to herd him away. I watched him join the others as someone new came up. The shy girl with long brown hair flowing freely against her back. She gave a weak smile, holding her hands to her chest. "D-Dont listen to him. I still have h-hope for you both." She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I see how you look at him." She giggled softly. "Love is a beautiful thing."

Love?! I wasn't even sure if I felt that way! I felt my cheeks break out in a furious blush and had to avoid eye contact with her. "Mikan, thank you. But I don't know if I like him like that." I kept my gaze in my lap as I spoke. She nodded, swallowing. "Y-Yes I'm sorry! Please don't hate me." The girl covered her head with her arms. "I-I only wanted to help!"

Is she okay? I stood up, placing a hand on her wrist and bringing her arms down. "No, it's alright. I appreciate your assistance." I showed her a smile and it seemed to relax Mikan into returning one herself.

Checking the clock, it looked like it was almost ten o'clock. The morning Monokuma announcement should start soon, waking up everyone else. And with that, the decision on who should feed Nagito. Since he went crazy, he's been tied up in the same building the party was at. The group all decided he was too dangerous to let him walk around for now, which was understandable. But now we came to care for him. Which was difficult on all of us. It seemed to be a fight on who should feed him each meal and untie him for a while so he could go to the bathroom. But nobody wanted the job. I had offered to help a few times but nobody would let me. Was it because we were close? I suppose they didn't trust me not to release him or something. But I couldn't just sit around! "I'll feed Nagito." I quickly stated, grabbing a plate and filling it with small fruits and grains on the buffet table. "Wait (y/n)." Fuyuhiko quickly argued. "Perhaps someone else should-"

"No." I turned back to stare him down. "Nagito was my friend. So I should be the one to do this. Stop turning me away from helping someone I care for." I tossed one more item onto the plate and charged out the door before anyone else could try to talk me out of it.  
What else could I do but help? That's what friends are for, right? Nagito is my friend and I'd do anything to help him.

I made my way to the abandoned shack near the cabins, taking in the scenery along the way. Despite our situation, nobody could deny the resort was beautiful. In any other predicament, I'd happily take a vacation here. I wonder what happened to everyone...

The shack was close to the hotels, so it didn't take long to find myself approaching the doors. I twisted open the knob, feeling an ache in my chest. I swallowed the feeling, shaking away the small fear that had started growing there. There was nothing to be scared of. He was tied up anyway, right? Even if Nagito wanted to do something to hurt me, he couldn't. I heaved in a sigh, pushing the door open with a free hand and looked around. The shack was in pretty good condition for being abandoned. That also may have been because Nagito had cleaned and decorated not long ago. Just then, something popped up from the corner of my eye. The familiar animal I had seen my first day here. "Usami!" I gave her a smile. She jumped a little, tilting her head in confusion. "You're still calling me my old name." She seemed a little happy. I nodded, looking around. "I don't think the name Monokuma gave you fits well. Anyway, do you know which room Nagito is in?"

Usami nodded, turning around and pointing to a nearby door. "That one! Thanks for bringing him some food. It's so sad seeing him like this. I wish my students would just get along and love eachother." She wrapped her arms around herself and gave herself a big hug. While she was busy, I slipped by to enter the large doors she pointed too. I haven't been able to see Nagito yet since he was tied up. I didn't realize until I was standing here exactly how much I missed him. I didn't hesitate to throw the doors open and elope myself in the darkness.

When the doors closed behind me, it was almost completely dark. It was difficult to see but I could hear a voice. "Ahh have you brought me some food? Taking your precious time for little me?" The teasing voice was familiar. Could Nagito see me even though I couldn't see him? Well, it would make sense. He's been sitting in the dark for such a long time, his eyes probably adjusted. "Of course." I held out the plate in the direction his voice came from. "I'm your friend. It was no trouble."

"Awe you consider me a friend. There's hope for you yet." Following his words was a quiet laughter. What he was saying... It gave me shivers but I kind of liked it. Not really fear, more exhilaration than that. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins and I felt energized. My eyes were slowly becoming accustomed to the dark, and I could make out the shape of his body on the ground. Blinking a few times, I knew for sure that was Nagito. I began to approach, tightening my grip on the plate. When I was before him, it was much easier to see the details of his face, the ropes tying him down. Honestly, I felt sorry for him. I leaned down to set the plate beside his head. "Here's some breakfast. I hope it's good enough?"

"For a piece of garbage like me, it's pampering." Nagito closed his eyes as a smile pulled over his mouth. "Ah.. I can't eat this though."

Can't eat it? "Why not? I thought you would like all the food." I gazed down to the breakfast, doing a quick double check when he replied. "I don't have any hands. You wouldn't mind feeding me, would you?"

Feeding him..!? Yea, I guess that made sense, but it still felt like he was trying to manipulate me. I really wanted to help but it kept nagging at me that he was trying to do something. Neverless, I picked up a piece of fruit and moved it towards his face. Nagito leaned forward to take it from me with his teeth then started to chew, finishing it quickly. How hungry was he? Sure, the other kids brought him food everyday but nobody had to actually put it near him so he could reach it. Everyone was on edge right now after the last trial, so it was likely everyone was just turning to Nagito to release some of their stress. He was the reasonable person to be mad at right now.

I waited for him to be ready, then handed him another piece. This... Wasn't so bad. I didn't mind doing this for him. I couldn't even help but smile when Nagito looked up towards me, waiting for another piece. "Are you.. Okay here?" I raised another piece. He took it swiftly, swallowing it after only a couple chews and answered with a grin. "Don't worry about me, why don't you? It'll only cause you unnecessary trouble. Use me as you please, alright?" He waited for more fruit slices but I didn't pick up another one. His words made me think. Was Nagito always like this? Did I just never notice? What kind of friend was I if I didn't notice his feelings? "Tell me something." I lowered my voice to a gentle mumble. Curiosity flashed in his eyes, and he was silent, letting me continue.

"I don't understand. I want you to explain it to me. You want to be.. a stepping stone. Even if I don't want that of you..." Man, what was I even thinking? I should have kept my mouth shut but I was already speaking. "What would happen if you fell? We're all stepping stones in a way. We carry each other to reach our best potential. Isn't that what hope is?" I wasn't entirely sure what I was saying myself, but I hope he understood somewhat of what I meant. I was thinking.. If I could change his mind, he would be okay. And be like how he used to be.

A smirk rose to his lips, Nagito turned his head down and closed his eyes. Without hesitating, the boy chuckled, pulling his arms into a sightly more comfortable position against his back. "Hope... Ultimate hope... No. I won't tell you yet. It's not time for you to know what true hope is." 

True hope? "Why not? I'm your friend!" Despite trying to keep calm, I lost it at that moment. I pulled myself up to my feet, and pushed the plate away a little. "I'm trying to understand you but you make this so..." I stopped to get out an annoyed groan then dropped back to the ground. "Difficult!" Sweat covered my hands as I clenched my fists, holding back my anger, I tried the breathing technique to inhale and exhale slowly, then I focused my gaze into Nagito as my heart calmed and my blood relaxed again. Still irritated though, I set a hand on his cheek, brushing away some hair that had fallen into his face. He seemed confused at the contact, but laughed. A strange look crossed over his eyes but it was there for a mere moment. "(Y/n), (y/n), (y/n)." He cooed as if I was a puppy that were in trouble. What was that tone? "Don't tell me... You're not falling for this piece of garbage, are you?"

My heart skipped a beat, and I lost my ability to keep eye contact anymore. "T-That's ridiculous!" I tried to argue. I hoped he wouldn't pester me. I wasn't sure about my feelings at all. "You just worry me, you know." With a heavy sigh, I shook my head and offered another piece of fruit. When I raised it, Nagito didn't take it this time. I moved it closer, thinking he hadn't see it but the boy frowned, turning his eyes away. Was something wrong? Is he okay? Suddenly he smirked, and didn't wait for me to ask, to speak. "You know (y/n), you never told me your talent. What is it? What makes those gears in your head churn?"   
I didn't know what to say, and Nagito continued. "What makes you an ultimate? A beacon of hope?"

Should I tell him? Perhaps not, if he's in this state right now. I cleared my throat, turning my head away to evade the question. The room fell into a silence before he suddenly shifted, scraping against the ground. I turned back, letting out a sigh. "Perhaps I should return to the group now. They all must be waiting."  
I began to pull myself up, leaving the plate for him, when he made a strange sound. A growl? A hiss? Whatever that sound was, it was easy to know he was displeased. Nagito pulled one of his arms again, fighting against the ropes. Seeing him like this, it was hard to handle. I wanted to free him but that was what the others were worried about, wasn't it? I can't let them down! Regardless, I fixated my attention back again and gave Nagito a light smile. "You don't want me to go?"  
He didn't reply with as much as a movement. What did he want? What was he thinking?   
I lowered myself to my knees and began combing through his hair with my fingers, brushing through the soft, yet wild strands. The boy seemed to melt into my hand and I felt myself blush more and more, my heart skipped a beat but I was too busy to care about how I was feeling. He was warm to the touch. For now, would it be okay to say I did like him? I stopped playing with his hair for a moment to lean forward and place a soft kiss over his lips. He tensed up, probably surprised. I would be too. When I raised my head up, he smirked, running his tongue over his lips. "See? I called it. You shouldn't bother chasing after me though." Nagito chuckled. "Return to your little friends. Don't worry about me. I'll join you soon enough."  
Without a further explanation, he fell quiet and closed his eyes. I probably wouldn't get anymore out of him, so I finally backed away and started to the door. Setting my hand at the doorknob, I paused, thinking everything over. He would join us? And what is this hope he spoke of? I was leaving with more questions than I started with. But in time, they'll be answered I suppose. "Goodbye." I whispered into the dark room, before pulling the door back and closing it behind me.


End file.
